So Close
by Fmppl
Summary: Ginny's love for Harry is blooming, but she doesn't know how to tell him. Not that she was planning to. Ginny's POV Based on the song by Jennette McCurdy


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm starting to really like songfics! This fic is along the lines of the song "So Close" by Jennette McCurdy. Sooooooooooooooooooo, ENJOY!**

_Just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin, all my little heartstrings _  
_Got me all tied up in knots, anytime I see your face_  
_Oh, it brings out, it brings out the girl in me _  
_Don't know just how you did it, but you got me real good_  
_Hook line and sinker like I knew you could,_  
_But you don't even notice, boy I wish you would _  
_I can't help myself_

I felt my heartstrings pound against my chest, my stomach tied into knots. That always happened when I saw his face. Of all the boys in school, it had to be Harry stinkin' Potter that made me want to giggle like a gossipy schoolgirl.

I don't know what made me like him, it just happened. But the thing I am definite about is that Harry has me wrapped around his finger. The only problem is, he never notices me, oh, how I wish he could see.

_I can't help but smile, everytime I see your face_  
_and we never met, I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

I just can't help it! I can't help but smile whenever he's in seeing range. But he never notices. Hell, I bet he doesn't even know my name. He only ever noticed me when I disappeared into the Chamber.

I knew it. I'm crazy. Someone shoot me now with those metal things muggles use to kill each other. I mean it! I'm practically ripping out my heart and giving it to him. Uh! How is he doing this! Being so close yet so far.

_I think you might be close to perfect, cause you know what I mean_  
_He's got a face straight out of a magazine,_  
_Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream_  
_I can't help myself, now my secrets out_

I know I'll never get him. Harry's too - what's that word? Ah, yes. Too perfect. I mean just look at that face! I swear, he's gonna grow up to be a model, his face is straight out of _Witch Weekly_! I'd better pinch myself, just proving I'm not hallucinating. OW! Okay, not a dream! But damn, that hurt!

Everybody knows I like him right? I mean, I put my elbow into the butter whenever he talks, smiles or even glances, at me! But come on! Nobody can resist him! If he were more observant, he'd be seeing only about a million eyes all belonging to the many pretty girls of Hogwarts. Man, I sometimes wonder why he's so blind!

_I can't help but smile, everytime I see your face_  
_and we never met, I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

Oh god, I'm smiling like an idiot again, I've got to stop doing that. Hermione's starting to give me weird looks. SERIOUSLY! ANYBODY! KILL ME! NOW! Whoops! sorry about that outburst! But seriously, kill me now. Harry Potter, you've done it. My heart's yours, even if you don't know it.

Sigh, once again, Harry is so close, but getting farther away by the minute.

_I wish you were mine,_  
_All mine, mine all mine,_  
_I wish you mine, all mine,_  
_I wish you were mine_

I just wish that I could just muster up enough courage to just go up to him and say, "Harry Potter, I love you." but since I can't, I'll say it in my mind, Harry Potter, I love you, I wish you were mine. There! I said it!

_I can't help but smile, everytime I see your face_  
_If we never met, I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How do you get to be so close and yet so far away_  
_How do you get to be so close and yet so far away_

I'm officially crazy. I smile even when I think of Harry's face now. Still, bet he doesn't know my name. I'm invisible to him.

So close and yet so far away.

**Hey guys! See that button underneath this message? Press it and Review! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
